Through Sam's Eyes - Wrong Turn Dilys
by CarsWorldFan
Summary: Another episode in my Through Sam's Eyes series. The firefighters look forward to a Cadet's training day without Norman, but he and Dilys end up disrupting the activities anyway. Meanwhile, Sam gets into a bit of trouble with his bosses. Warning: contains series 11 spoilers. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to HiT Entertainment.**

Through Sam's Eyes

Wrong Turn Dilys

Series 11 Episode 9

 _Why do I always get roped into these things?_ I thought as I drove Venus along the Newtown Road towards the railway station.

The Junior Cadets were having another training day, but unlike last time, I hadn't been able to worm my way out of going. Since they were going to be learning all about how we used Wallaby Two, Station Officer Steele had ordered me to go because only Penny, Elvis and myself were fully qualified to work from Wallaby Two.

 _Oh well. At least I'm not going to be in charge today._ Penny had volunteered to teach the kids today, and since she was also a leading firefighter, I was in the unusual position of having her telling me what to do for the most part. She'd already started doing that before we'd even left the fire station, by ordering me to help Elvis load the equipment into Venus. However, I was glad that she'd asked Ellie to join her for the trip in Trevor's bus with the kids instead of me.

Beside me, Elvis was quietly humming the tune of a new song he'd written. Feeling a bit mischievous, I picked up the radio handset and I pressed the 'talk' button. "Penny? Ask the kids what's the first thing you should do when you get to a fire?"

There was static for a few seconds, but then Penny spoke. " _Hannah says that you should check that everyone is safe._ "

I pressed the button again and I chuckled quietly into the microphone before I spoke. "Nope! The first thing you should do is stop the fire engine."

" _You might have told us that it was a joke!_ " Penny spluttered. I could hear Sarah, James, Mandy and Hannah talking loudly in the background.

Still feeling mischievous, I decided to try a riddle. "What goes up a chimney down that won't go down a chimney up?"

"An umbrella," Elvis said as I removed my thumb from the 'talk' button.

"Shh! I want to see if Penny can figure it out."

Just then, Station Officer Steele jumped onto the radio. " _Stop fooling around on the radio, Sam! You know better than that._ "

"Sorry, sir," I quickly apologised, and I put the handset back.

"Oh! I know a cool joke!" Elvis exclaimed. He grabbed the handset before I could stop him. "Hey, Penny? When is a door not a door?"

" _CRIDDLINGTON!_ " Station Officer Steele bellowed.

Startled, Elvis nearly dropped the handset. Keeping one eye on the road, I snatched the handset from him. "Sorry everyone. We're getting our signals crossed with the BBC Radio Wales, and we're getting one of those terrible comedy dramas." And with that, I put the handset in my lap. "I don't think we should've done that…"

"But I didn't get to tell them the answer!" Elvis moaned.

Smirking, I held the handset up to my mouth again. Then, in the poshest voice I could muster, I said, "And now we'll return to our regular broadcast. The answer to the riddle of 'When is a door not a door' is 'when it's ajar!'."

" _LEADING FIREMAN JONES!_ "

I promptly put the handset back in its holder and I turned down the volume. "Yes, we've definitely gone too far…"

Minutes later, we arrived at the railway station. I parked Venus alongside Trevor's bus and we got out. I deliberately left the keys in the ignition, since Ellie was going to drive Venus back to the fire station. Penny was standing beside the bus with her arms folded, glaring straight at me. I decided that it was safest to ignore her for now.

"Okay, Elvis. Let's get this equipment unloaded."

"Okay, Sam!"

Before long, everyone was ready to go. Elvis and I had loaded the equipment onto the train, and Sarah, James, Mandy and Hannah were all on board. Elvis poked his head inside the carriage.

"Is everyone excited about their Cadet day out?" he asked the kids.

"Uh, yeah!" Hannah replied. "We're going to ride in a helicopter!"

"Not just any helicopter," James reminded her. "Wallaby Two!"

"Yay!" the kids cheered in unison.

Elvis quickly left the carriage, covering his ears, and he joined us on the platform. "Urgh! Oh! Loud…"

"I think that's a 'yes', Elvis," I told him. Then, I turned my attention to Penny, who was marking things off on her checklist. "Right, we've loaded the Cadet equipment onto the train."

"And I've got all of the Junior Cadets except Norman Price," Penny said.

"Dilys was driving him here, wasn't she?" Elvis asked.

Penny frowned. "Well, we're going to be late for the activities if we wait any longer."

"And I've got a timetable to keep," Ellie added.

"Okay, we don't have a choice," Penny decided. "We're going to have to leave without Norman. If you see them, Ellie, tell them we had to go."

"Okay, Penny," Ellie replied with a parting wave.

I followed Penny and Elvis into the carriage. Gareth blew the whistle and the train started to move. "No Norman Price!" I said happily as I flopped down onto a seat. I placed my hands above my head in a relaxed manner. "This should be a quiet day."

…

Before long, we arrived at the Mountain Activity Centre. Moose helped Elvis and myself unload the equipment, while Penny took care of the kids. Once everything had been organised, Penny took charge. The kids sat down on the grass with Elvis. Since Moose and I had nothing to do, we sat down behind the group to watch.

 _Maybe I should've brought a book to read_ , I thought as Penny began talking to the Cadets.

"To double-check, we've got Cadets Hannah, Sarah, James, Mandy and… My helper, Elvis."

"Hey?" Elvis looked around, confused for a moment. "Oh! That's me." And he laughed.

"Right, before we start the Mountain Rescue Activities, I need to go over some rules…"

Beside me, Moose laughed at something on his mobile phone. "Hey, Sam! Buddy…" I also looked at his phone. "This is a picture of my up the mountain…and then me down the mountain…"

Looking up, I realised that Penny had stopped talking, and she was glaring sternly at us. "Ahem," I coughed, trying to get Moose's attention.

"And this is me halfway up-"

Moose stopped talking abruptly when I elbowed him sharply. I knew I was already in enough trouble with Station Officer Steele, and upsetting Penny could only add to that trouble. By then, everyone was staring at us. Penny tapped her pen against her clipboard. She looked more thoughtful than cross.

"Sorry, Penny," Moose and I muttered in unison.

Penny took a few steps towards us. "You know, I think you two need something to do…" She looked down at the kids. "Cadets, Sam and Moose are going to be the casualties for your first activity. So, let's get the stretchers!"

The kids giggled and squealed excitedly. However, my mischievousness evaporated. The last time I'd been a 'casualty', it had been for real after my accident with Mercury during the past winter. I had hoped to never experience that feeling of helplessness again, or at least not quite so soon.

"Thanks for that, Moose," I said to him bitterly.

He looked surprised and sorry all at once. "Sorry, Sam. I thought you were over that by now?"

"I am, but…" I left the sentence hanging.

"I can go talk to Penny, if you like."

"No," I sighed heavily, and I stood up. "Let's just get this over with. I'm already in enough trouble today anyway."

Moose also stood up. "What did you do?"

"Radio misuse."

"Oh! Yeah, I heard all that. You made me laugh."

"Well, at least I'll have achieved something today."

"Sam! Moose!" Penny called from the doorway of the Mountain Activity Centre. "We need you now!"

Shrugging, Moose and I walked over to the building. We'd just entered, when static sounded on all of our radios. Then, Tom started speaking.

" _Come in, Moose,_ " Tom said. " _This is Tom Thomas bringing Wallaby Two to the Mountain Activity Centre, to pick up the Cadets. Over._ "

Moose took his radio out of his pocket. "Yeah, copy that, Tom. We'll be ready for you by the time you arrive. Out."

Penny cleared her throat. "Okay, kids. It looks like your casualties have arrived."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Penny…"

"Sam, I want you to pretend that you've broken your arm again, okay?"

I stood there, completely speechless. Moose patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy," he whispered. "You can pay her back later."

I smirked at the thought. Then, I went over to the stretcher that James and Sarah were standing next to.

"Lie down on the stretcher, Uncle Sam," Sarah instructed. Rather reluctantly, I did so. On the stretcher was a thermal sleeping-bag that we used to treat shock victims. I climbed inside it and I folded my arms across my chest.

"Sam, you should place your arms parallel to your body," Penny advised.

"But you said I've broken my arm." I reminded her. "And what's the best position for a broken arm?"

"Across the body," Penny agreed with a sigh. "Maybe I should've made you unconscious as well."

"Oh, that's easy!" And I closed my eyes. I felt Sarah and James zip up the sleeping bag, but then they started strapping me down to the stretcher. I opened my eyes and raised my head to look. "Hey! You never said that we'd be restrained as well!"

Penny just smirked in reply. She was obviously enjoying this. _Maybe this is her way of paying me back for all the years when I've made her do things that she doesn't want to do?_ I sighed as I closed my eyes again.

"Okay, Cadets! I want you to pick up your stretchers, and carry your patients carefully outside," Penny instructed. She went to help Hannah and Mandy with Moose, leaving Elvis to help Sarah and James carry me.

"Whatever you do, please don't drop me! I can't afford to have another broken bone this year…"

"Don't worry, Sam," Elvis said with a grin. "We'll be extra careful with you."

Sarah, James and Elvis manged to carry me comfortably until they reached the ramp. The uneven descent caused them to jerk the stretcher, which caused my head to bump around a bit.

"Ah! Ah! Ju…oh! Could you please be a bit more careful you two?"

"Quiet, Sam," Elvis hissed. "You're supposed to be unconscious, remember?"

"I probably will be after all this."

"Okay, Cadets!" Penny said loudly. "Lower your stretchers."

"Oh, wait!" Elvis warned. "Not too fast…"

Sarah and James practically dropped their end of the stretcher, where my head was, down onto the ground.

"Ow!"

Sarah giggled. I glared up at her crossly.

"Wasn't I only supposed to be setting up the equipment?" Inside the sleeping bag, I carefully nursed my left arm where I'd broken it. It didn't hurt, but the psychological scars were still there. _They'll probably haunt me for a long time to come…_

"Well done, Cadets," Penny praised. "You've learned how to unload a stretcher, strap your 'dummies' in, carry and hold them."

"Dummies?" Moose remarked, insulted.

I could have said something too, but I bit my tongue. Instead, I started to consider the kinds of nasty jobs I could assign to Penny the next time we were rostered on duty together. _The toilets need to be cleaned again for a start._

"Now for the main event!" Penny said enthusiastically, ignoring Moose. "It's time to learn helicopter procedures, before you ride in one."

"Yay!" the kids cheered once again.

"Oohooh! Wow!" James exclaimed. "Norman is missing such an exciting day."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed smugly. "I bet he's really bored."

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Er, can we be let out now? Please?"

Penny knelt down beside my head. "Why? You look quite cosy there, Sam."

I rolled my eyes. "These things aren't exactly designed for summer, you know."

"Yes, you're quite right. Elvis? Can you release Sam and Moose from the stretchers, while I teach the kids?"

"Of course, I can, Penny," Elvis agreed.

While Penny went to resume teaching the kids, Elvis unclipped my restraints and he pulled down the zipper. As soon as my arms were free, I set about removing myself from the sleeping bag. Elvis went to help Moose.

Once Moose and I were free again, we packed up the stretchers and returned them inside the Mountain Activity Centre.

"Tom should be here shortly," I said as we left the building to re-join the group. Sure enough, I could hear Wallaby Two approaching in the distance.

Having completed the lesson, Penny and the kids watched as Wallaby Two flew in overhead. Penny turned to face the kids.

"And onto your last activity… The ride in Wallaby Two!"

As Tom landed Wallaby Two on the grass nearby, the kids and Moose covered their eyes to protect them from the flying dust cloud created by the rotors. I walked confidently over to the helicopter, waving my hand several times to indicate for everyone else to follow behind me.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Mandy shouted excitedly, and she jumped around too.

"I can't wait!" Sarah added.

"I love Wallaby Two," James said.

I was just about to step inside Wallaby Two, when my radio cracked. I quickly removed it from my pocket, so I could hear the message clearly. At the same time, I held up my hand to stop the group from coming any closer to the helicopter.

" _Norman and Dilys Price are stuck in a tree inside their car over the ravine in the woods,_ " Station Officer Steele said.

 _Oh, great fires of London!_ "Come on, Elvis!" I called seriously. "I'll need your help for this one!" And I leapt inside Wallaby Two and took the seat closest to the door. Elvis ran over, and I grabbed his hand to help him inside. Once Elvis was safely aboard, I reached forward, and I slapped my hand twice against Wallaby Two's external metalwork. Tom correctly interpreted that to mean, 'let's go', so he took off into the air.

Once we were airborne, Elvis and I quickly put on our Mountain Rescue uniforms. We put the helmets on after we'd put on our seatbelts. Knowing how much trouble I was already in with Station Officer Steele, I hoped to make amends by executing a perfect rescue. But first, I had to follow the correct radio procedure.

"We're all set, Tom," I told him over the radio. "How much further? Over."

" _The ravine is just ahead. Over,_ " Tom replied.

"The car will be unsteady," I reasoned, thinking aloud. I pulled four harnesses out from under the seat, and I handed two to Elvis. "I'll secure it first, and then we can rescue Norman and Dilys."

Upon our arrival at the ravine, Tom flew Wallaby Two down below the treetops. He kept her hovering just above where Dilys' blue car was stuck, almost vertically, in the branches of a tree. I shook my head in disbelief when I saw the car's predicament.

"Do you ever look at something like this, Elvis, and wonder how it is that you're still sane?" I asked him rhetorically. Without waiting for an answer, I clipped the harnesses securely into the carabiner on the winch cable. Then, I slipped one around me, securing it tightly. Elvis did the same with his harness.

" _Sam? Elvis? Stand-by to lower,_ " Tom said. He activated the winch. As it lowered, I stepped out of Wallaby Two. Elvis followed close behind me. On our way down, I grabbed hold of the rope that Tom had also lowered from the cargo bay beneath Wallaby Two. Elvis and I were lowered in our harnesses down to the boot of Dilys' car. Once there, I attached the rope's hook around a solid part of the car, just behind the rear bumper.

"The car is secure," I said over the radio, and I gave Elvis the 'okay' sign with my right hand. Elvis gave me a thumbs-up to show that he understood. "Norman and Dilys?" I shouted. "We're coming to get you!"

Tom lowered the winch even further, stopping it as soon as Elvis and I were in line with the car's front doors.

"Okay," I said as I looked inside the car. Norman and Dilys were still strapped in their seats, but they were conscious and didn't appear to be hurt. This was the dangerous part. "I need you to both keep very still whilst we open the doors."

Norman nodded in understanding. Then, he held his arms across his chest in a loose brace position. I couldn't believe how calm he was. Normally, he'd be totally freaking out by now.

"Okay, Elvis!" I called. We gave each other a thumbs-up before we took hold of the door handles. "One, two, three!"

We opened the doors simultaneously. The car creaked and moved downwards a little. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that Wallaby Two was holding it.

"Now, we're going to lean inside the car, and attach you to a harness," Elvis told Norman and Dilys. "Ready?" he asked me.

I responded by leaning into the car to rescue Norman. I slipped the harness around his upper body before I reached across and unfastened the seatbelt. Elvis did the same with Dilys. We pulled them out of the vehicle at the same time.

"That's it," I said with relief once we were clear of the car. Hearing me over the radio, Tom raised the winch back up so that we were level with the boot of the car again. "Steady now," I instructed Tom as I unfastened the security rope from the car. Once it was free, I pressed the 'talk' button on my radio, because the signal had momentarily dropped out. "All clear! Pull us up now."

Tom activated the winch again, pulling us up. The car creaked again, but this time it also shook badly. There was a dull crack as a branch gave way. I watched as the car plummeted to the bottom of the ravine. It landed with a loud crash.

"Ellie?" I said into the radio. "We're going to need Phoenix to get Dilys' car back. Over."

" _Roger that, Sam,_ " Ellie replied.

Elvis climbed back into Wallaby Two first. He helped Dilys and Norman get in safely, leaving me to fend for myself. Once we were all aboard, I unclipped the harnesses from the carabiner and I put them away. Elvis helped Norman and Dilys fasten their seatbelts.

"Are either of you hurt?" I asked them.

"No," Dilys replied. Seeing her shiver, I placed a small blanket around her shoulders.

"There. That should help with the shock."

Dilys blushed. "Thank you, Sam. And thank you both for rescuing us."

"You're welcome," Elvis replied, grinning.

I knelt down beside Norman. "And how are you feeling, Norman?"

"I'm okay, Fireman Sam," the boy replied quietly. "Thank you for rescuing us. I called nine-nine-nine, but I was really afraid you wouldn't make it in time."

I patted his knee reassuringly. "Luckily, we did. And you did a very good job remaining calm."

Seeing that Dilys and Norman would be okay, Elvis and I returned to our seats, and we strapped ourselves in. "We're all set back here, Tom," I radioed. Tom flew out of the hover, and he took off towards the Mountain Activity Centre. "Penny? Can we give Norman a special award? He phoned in the emergency, and I honestly can't believe how calm he was."

" _I'll sort something out._ " Penny agreed. " _Are Norman and Dilys all right?_ "

"Yes. They're safe and unharmed. We're on our way back to the Mountain Activity Centre now."

Minutes later, Wallaby Two landed back near the Mountain Activity Centre. Elvis and I helped Dilys and Norman get down from the passenger bay. The kids were still waiting there, along with Moose and Penny. We walked over to them.

Penny went over to Norman. "Sam radioed and told me that you called in the emergency, and were very calm, Norman. For that, I award you a Cadet Star." And she pinned it to his shirt.

"What!" the other kids protested, and they stormed off in a huff.

"A star?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Hannah added.

Norman ran after them. "Look how shiny my star is! And I got a ride in Wallaby Two! Hahaha!"

I went over to Dilys. "This was all my fault," she admitted. "I wasn't prepared for my Norman's trip. And then I… I drove too fast."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dilys, you should never drive fast or go off-road. No matter how late you are."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just hope my car's all right."

My phone rang and vibrated then, almost on cue. I took it out of my pocket and I looked to see who it was. "Ah-ha! It's Ellie." She was doing a video call, so I answered it. Then, I held my phone up so Dilys could see the screen.

Ellie was standing near the ravine, with several car parts scattered around her, including an axle with a wheel still attached. Phoenix was winching up the rear bumper. " _Erm… Sam? I've found Dilys' car. Unfortunately, I don't think Phoenix will be able to get it back. But, I do have some bean bags._ "

By then, Penny, Moose, Tom and Elvis had gathered around us to watch. Upon seeing her car in pieces, Dilys let out a wail. Before I could catch her, she collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint. Moose quickly knelt beside her, and he felt her wrist for her pulse.

I hung up my phone. "Penny? I think it's time to give the Cadets some first-aid training… In fainting." I joined Moose on the ground beside Dilys. I gave the back of her hand a slap. "Dilys? Wake up."

With a low moan, Dilys came to. Moose helped her sit up, while I kept hold of her hand.

"Put your head down, Dilys," I instructed. "That will help you recover."

"I'll go and fetch her some water," Penny volunteered.

"Thanks, Penny."

While Penny went to fetch the water, I stood up and I went over to Tom.

"You know what, Tom? I think we should give the kids their helicopter ride after all. It wasn't their fault that Norman and Dilys needed rescuing."

"I think that's a bonza idea, Sam!"

When Penny returned, I told her my idea. "Gareth can take Dilys down the mountain on the train, and we can drop the kids off at the Ocean Rescue Centre."

"Good idea, Sam," Penny agreed. "I'll just clear it with Station Officer Steele first."

A few minutes later, I went over to the kids. Norman was still bragging, and the others were yelling at him. I cleared my throat. "Okay, kids. Who's ready for their helicopter ride?"

Surprised, they stopped arguing. "You mean, we can still have one?" Mandy asked.

"Of course. After all, we didn't go to all this trouble for you to miss out. We'll take you down to the Ocean Rescue Centre in Wallaby Two."

The kids screamed and cheered excitedly, while I laughed.

"Thank you, Uncle Sam!" James gushed.

"Come on, you lot! Let's get you on board."

"Haha!" Mandy laughed in Norman's face. "We get to go for a ride in Wallaby Two as well!"

"But…! What about me?" Norman wailed.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, gently steering him towards Wallaby Two. "You get to come with us as well. Moose and Gareth will take care of your mum."

Norman cheered, and he ran on ahead.

…

About an hour and a half later, Penny, Elvis and I arrived back at the fire station. We were exhausted after taking care of the kids all day, and from rescuing Dilys and Norman. After we'd sorted out our uniforms, we went upstairs to the Main Room.

"I could really do with a cup of tea," Penny said.

"Lucky I've already put the kettle on." Ellie was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on her own cup of tea.

"I think I'll join you," I said as I sat down. "The report can wait until later."

Elvis had just finished passing around cups of tea, when Station Officer Steele entered the room. "Sam? I want a word with you in my office. Now."

Knowing that this would be about my radio misuse, I obediently followed him downstairs to the Control Room. I was surprised to see Chief Fire Officer Boyce in there as well. Station Officer Steele closed the door behind us.

"Now, Sam," Station Officer Steele began as he sat down at his desk. He clicked something on his computer screen before he spoke again. "We have a couple of things we need to discuss with you. The first is your recent radio misuse. Today wasn't the first time."

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry, sir. I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

"Did it need lightening?" Chief Fire Officer Boyce asked.

"Not really…"

"Then, you really have no excuse, do you?" I shook my head. Chief Fire Officer Boyce rubbed his hand over his mouth thoughtfully. "Station Officer Steele has already played me a copy of what was said over the radio this morning. You do realise that it is a serious offence to use the radio when you don't need to?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right… Well, since you have no excuse for your actions, I am going to put you on a change and fine you twenty-five pounds, which will be deducted from your next pay. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head again. It was a fair punishment, considering that I knew it was wrong, and it wasn't the first time I'd been disciplined for radio misuse.

"You do realise that the charge will go on your record, Sam?" Station Officer Steele reminded me.

"You mean, along with all the other misdemeanours and pranks that I've carried out throughout the course of my career?" I chuckled softly until I saw how serious my bosses' expressions still were. "I'm sorry if I seem flippant about all this. I do realise how serious it is, but after my accident, my psychiatrist encouraged me to try and enjoy my job again. It wasn't easy at first, but then I remembered how, when I first joined the fire service, I used to play pranks and joke around. But if you want me to stop doing that, I will."

Chief Fire Officer Boyce softened. "I see… Well, I hope that this is the last time I ever have to discipline you for radio misuse."

"Yes, sir. So, you're telling me to stop the pranks?"

"No. Just keep them to your off-duty hours, please."

I nodded in agreement, but I couldn't help feeling a bit upset. Pranking my colleagues helped me keep my imagination and quick thinking strong. _Maybe I could recycle some of the pranks I did when I was at the fire academy…?_

Station Officer Steele cleared his throat to get my attention. "The other thing we need to discuss, is Firefighter Phillips and Fireman McKinley's probation. Can you get Firefighter Morris in here too please, Sam? This concerns her as well, since she is also a leading firefighter now."

I was about to call Penny on my pocket radio, when I thought better of it and went over to the console instead. After I'd pressed a button on the panel, I spoke into the microphone. "Penny? You're wanted in the Control Room immediately." My voice sounded through the fire station's loudspeakers, but not over the radio.

Chief Fire Officer Boyce folded his arms across his chest. "See, Sam? You do know how to use the radio correctly."

"I was only having some fun this morning," I muttered despondently.

Penny knocked and entered the room. "You wanted to see me, sir? Oh, hello, Chief Fire Officer Boyce."

"Firefighter Morris."

"Penny, Chief Fire Officer Boyce wants to know if you think that Ellie and Arnold are ready to end their probationary period," Station Officer Steele explained.

"Well, sirs, I think that Ellie is ready to become a full-time firefighter. She's a quick learner, and a good medic and driver. We've already had to rely on her several times during emergencies. As for Arnold, I don't believe he's ready yet. He lacks self-confidence and motivation."

Everyone looked at me for my opinion. "I concur with Penny. Ellie is ready, but Arnold isn't yet. I recommend keeping Arnold on probation for at least another month."

Chief Fire Officer Boyce looked at Station Officer Steele. "Well, Norris, I'm satisfied with that recommendation. Let's get Ellie and Arnold in here to tell them."

"Uh, may I be excused, now?" I asked. "I have a report I need to write."

"Me too," Penny added.

"Yes, you may both leave now," Station Officer Steele agreed, waving his hand dismissively. "Sam? Can you please send Ellie and Arnold in here?"

"Of course, sir." I hurried out of the Control Room. Penny followed me. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief after I'd closed the door behind me. Penny raised her eyebrows in question. I shook my head, indicating that I didn't want to tell her what had happened before she'd been summoned to the Control Room. "I'm going to get Ellie and Arnold…" And I started to make my way upstairs.

"Sam?"

I stopped and turned to look at Penny. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I used you and Moose as dummies earlier. I just didn't want you two distracting the kids."

"That's okay, Penny. But I think I'll bring a book to amuse myself next time."


End file.
